


Lapinou

by little0bird



Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Late at Night, Samwell Men's Hockey Team - Freeform, Secrets, bus trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: The inspiration for this ficlet came from one of Ngozi's extra comics where she imagines what happened if Jack discovered Bitty had Senor Bunny on the bus.You can see it here: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/130371340277.Scroll down a bit and you'll find the scene.





	Lapinou

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this ficlet came from one of Ngozi's extra comics where she imagines what happened if Jack discovered Bitty had Senor Bunny on the bus. 
> 
> You can see it here: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/130371340277.
> 
> Scroll down a bit and you'll find the scene.

* * *

The bus trundled down the highway back to Samwell after an away game at Princeton.  It was quiet, and nearly everyone was asleep. It had been a fast-paced, nonstop game, and they were all exhausted.  Even the post-game meal had been subdued. Jack was too keyed up to sleep, so he opened his laptop. His senior thesis wasn't due for weeks, but he'd set a schedule for himself so it would be finished and turned in to his advisor well before the deadline, with plenty of time for Nursey and Shitty look it over.  Through a great deal of effort and work, Jack had become a decent enough writer, but he appreciated having someone else critique his work and check his bibliography for misplaced commas.

 

He yawned and rolled his head around his neck, trying to ease the knots in his neck.  Something small and fluffy caught his eye across the aisle, illuminated by the dim light of his laptop.  Jack shifted, overcome by curiosity. He blinked. Tucked under Bitty's elbow was a small stuffed bunny. Jack felt a corner of his mouth tilt up in a small smile.  Of course Bitty had a stuffed bunny with solemn, all-knowing eyes and a perky pink nose.

 

Jack craned his head to glance around the bus.  If the team found out about the bunny, poor Bitty would never hear the end of it.  As usual, Bitty had bundled himself into the red-and-white patchwork quilt his Moomaw had sent to him last year.  The quilt had slipped and was crumpled around Bitty's waist.  Jack realized Bitty must keep the bunny carefully hidden under the quilt while on the bus. He had to commend Bitty for keeping the bunny a secret in the Haus.  Hardly anybody had secrets in the Haus. The walls were too thin. There were too few places that were genuinely private. But Jack supposed that Bitty was an expert at keeping secrets.  Just like he was. 

  
Jack closed his laptop and slipped it into his backpack so he could lean across the aisle.  He grasped the edge of the quilt with his fingertips and tugged it over Bitty, tucking it securely around his shoulders, checking to make sure _Monsieur Lapinou_ was safely hidden from view.  Jack settled back into his seat, watching Bitty sleep until his eyes drifted shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Lapinou means bunny.


End file.
